1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED chip package structure and a method for making the same, and particularly relates to an LED chip package structure using a substrate as a lampshade and a method for making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a lateral, schematic view of an LED package structure disposed inside a lampshade according to the prior art. The LED package structure of the prior art includes: a substrate body S and at least one light-emitting element L electrically disposed on the substrate body S. The substrate body S has a heat-conductive layer S1, an insulative layer S2 formed on the heat-conductive layer S1, and a conductive layer S3 formed on the insulative layer S2. Hence, the light-emitting element L is electrically connected to a power source (not shown) via the conductive layer S3, and the heat generated by the light-emitting element L passes through the insulative layer S2 and the heat-conductive layer S1 in sequence in order to dissipate the heat of the light-emitting element L.
The LED package structure of the prior art is disposed inside a lampshade U via an adhesive layer A in order to condense one part of light beams B generated by the light-emitting element L. Hence, one part of light beams B projected by the light emitting element L is reflected out of the lampshade by the inner surface U10 of the lampshade U.
However, the process for disposing the LED package structure inside the lampshade U is complex. In addition, the heat generated by the light-emitting element L needs to pass through the substrate body S (the insulative layer S2 and the heat-conductive layer S1) and the adhesive layer A in order to transmit the heat to the lampshade U. Hence, the heat-dissipating speed and efficiency of the light-emitting element L are decreased.